


A Study in the Eyes of a Fortune-Teller

by abp



Series: Studies [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan finds Musichetta wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Eyes of a Fortune-Teller

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I appreciate everyone who has said nice things to me about this series. And I hope you continue to like it. x

Musichetta has the voice of an angel. When she sings, everyone falls a little in love with her.

She speaks Thai but can’t write it. She moved too young to remember the country or culture, and only knows what she does from her father. Her mother is Italian-American. Jehan asks her to talk in Thai so he can transcribe it homophonically. She always smiles sweetly and comes up with the dirtiest phrases for him to misinterpret.

Her face is the sun.

She mothers everyone just a little. She offers hugs and advice and can always be relied on; she may not give what you want, but she gives what you need. _(I don’t think I can do that. **Yes you can. Now drink your tea.**_ _But I’m not—_ **_Tea. Now_** _)._  She smells like gardenias and spices and drinks her coffee black.

Musichetta’s fierce. She shines. She doesn’t back down and _definitely_ doesn’t take any bullshit. When a man heckles her and offers unwanted attention, she calls him out on it. And she’s not afraid to throw punches. She knows how to box—taught Jehan how to box. She’s taken down Bahorel before.

Her favorite fruit is cherries. Jehan brings them and they spit the pits out in the grass. Musichetta can spit farther than him. She likes the summer and laying out at the beach, her boys on either side of her. She loves Bossuet and Joly passionately and takes care of them. She lets them take care of her too. _(They make you happy, right? **Will you give them a talking to if they don’t?**_ _If you asked, I’d do anything._ **_They make me very happy. As do you, dear_** _)_.

She paints her nails in deep reds and purples. It makes her look regal; Jehan calls her a queen and she swats his arm. She dresses well, in colors and clothes that flatter her. She wears deep red lipsticks. She never apologizes for who she is.

Chetta has pots of flowers and tomato plants out on her small balcony. She checks them twice a day and sings to them. _(Why do you sing to plants?_ **_It makes them happy; happy plants grow_** _)_. She patiently taught Jehan her song when he asked. She lets Jehan braid wildflowers in her hair and kisses his cheeks in thanks.

She works in a café for now. For Now is turning out to be longer than she thought, but the old couple that owns the café love her and practically let her run it. She comes up with new menus and reorganizes everything to her tastes. Even though it’s not necessarily where she wants to be, she’s content in the moment.

Christina Rossetti is her favorite poet (after Jehan).

Musichetta went to school for Education, but dropped out when it didn’t suit her. She’s not ashamed anymore, though she was once. It took a lot of strength and support from Bossuet and Joly to return. She goes now for International Relations and thinks she might like to work at a refugee center (is going to try volunteering there soon).

She’s thrifty and always makes ends meet; usually she even has _extra_ left. She’s clever and responsible. Without her, Jehan thinks Joly and Bossuet would be broke and living on the streets. Bossuet certainly. She balances them out.

Chetta is messy. She leaves things here and there and can’t be bothered to pick up after herself. She has at least three things going on at any given moment. Somehow she always knows just the right thing to say; she thinks well on her feet. She’s amazing at video games and leaves all their friends swearing as she mercilessly kicks their asses.

She likes to play matchmaker and set people up. Jehan helps. _( **There was this lovely girl at the café today.** For? **Bahorel, I think.** I’ll come tomorrow and scope her out.) _She believes in true love and likes to see a happy ending. She can convince people to do just about anything with her sweet smiles. She eats scoops of peanut butter straight from the jar.

Her favorite color is yellow. She has a younger brother that she doesn’t see enough—and misses the days when they were close.  She loves going on rollercoasters. She makes bag lunches for Joly and Bossuet when they have long days and slips little love notes inside. Sometimes her notes are sweet, sometimes they’re dirty.

When she’s angry, she’s a thunderstorm. Everyone feels her wrath. Her cold and angry glares are enough to make any man whimper. When she’s sad, she eats ice cream and watches _The Princess Bride_. Jehan snuggles with her on the couch if he’s there and makes up poems about her until she shushes him and smiles. _( **You’re going to make me miss the best part.** You say every part is the best part. **Every part**_ **is _the best part_** _)._

Chetta has three piercings in one ear, two in the other, and one in her nose. If Jehan tells her he wants to write poetry about her, she offers to sit and let him stare at her as he writes. She poses for Grantaire with the same grace and patience when he wants to draw her.

Musichetta cares about everyone. She is brighter than any star in the sky. Jehan thinks he could write forever and never capture her essence in words.

Jehan means to try. Because everyone should know a Musichetta.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went back after I wrote this to read the bits where Chetta is described in the Brick. And wow. Somebody give me a prize for coincidentally using the phrase "she dresses well."


End file.
